


What A Girl Wants

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [16]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firefly, Female!Mal/Inara, Mal finds words come easier as a woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Girl Wants

It's her ship, damn-it, and there is only so much unresolved sexual tension a girl can take. Always, Mal is aware of those dark eyes and pouting lips watching her anytime Mal has her attention elsewhere – and that is just plain damned unhealthy in a 'can get you killed' way, having a captain of a star ship so distracted; Zoe won't do a thing about it, a smile dancing on her lips that tells Mal that this is her problem, because Zoe finds it too damn funny for words. Mal resolved to turn the tables, just a bit, so when Inara is passing her by, a brush of soft cloth and spicy cinnamon scent, always a tease, Mal presses soft curves and a dancer's body to her own sharp angles and lean muscles, she puts her lips to Inara's ear and asks teasingly; "Do you want me?" and all the answer she needs is Inara's breath catching sweetly.


End file.
